Indonesia Baru
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Indonesia Baru is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 30 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Indonesia Baru work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Indonesia Baru will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Indonesia Baru to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Indonesia Baru allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Indonesia Baru believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Indonesia Baru will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The name Indonesia derives from the Latin and Greek Indus, and the Greek nèsos, meaning "island". The name dates to the 18th century, far predating the formation of independent Indonesia. In 1850, George Windsor Earl, an English ethnologist, proposed the terms Indunesians — and, his preference, Malayunesians — for the inhabitants of the "Indian Archipelago or Malayan Archipelago". In the same publication, a student of Earl's, James Richardson Logan, used Indonesia as a synonym for Indian Archipelago. However, Dutch academics writing in East Indies publications were reluctant to use Indonesia. Instead, they used the terms Malay Archipelago (Maleische Archipel); the Netherlands East Indies (Nederlandsch Oost Indië), popularly Indië; the East (de Oost); and Insulinde. After 1900, the name Indonesia became more common in academic circles outside the Netherlands, and Indonesian nationalist groups adopted it for political expression. Adolf Bastian, of the University of Berlin, popularized the name through his book Indonesien oder die Inseln des Malayischen Archipels, 1884–1894. The first Indonesian scholar to use the name was Suwardi Suryaningrat (Ki Hajar Dewantara), when he established a press bureau in the Netherlands with the name Indonesisch Pers-bureau in 1913. History Ancient Hindu-Buddhist Kingdoms Austronesian peoples, who form the majority of the modern population, migrated to South East Asia from Taiwan. They arrived in Indonesia around 2000 BCE, and as they spread through the archipelago, confined the native Melanesian peoples to the far eastern regions. Ideal agricultural conditions, and the mastering of wet-field rice cultivation as early as the 8th century BCE, allowed villages, towns, and small kingdoms to flourish by the 1st century CE. Indonesia’s strategic sea-lane position fostered inter-island and international trade, including links with Indian kingdoms and China, which were established several centuries BCE. Trade has since fundamentally shaped Indonesian history. From the 7th century, the powerful Srivijaya naval kingdom flourished as a result of trade and the influences of Hinduism and Buddhism that were imported with it. Between the 8th and 10th centuries, the agricultural Buddhist Sailendra and Hindu Mataram dynasties thrived and declined in inland Java, leaving grand religious monuments such as Sailendra's Borobudur and Mataram's Prambanan. The Hindu Majapahit kingdom was founded in eastern Java in the late 13th century, and under Gajah Mada, its influence stretched over much of Indonesia. Islam and the Western Colonialists Although Muslim traders first traveled through South East Asia early in the Islamic era, the earliest evidence of Islamized populations in Indonesia dates to the 13th century in northern Sumatra. Other Indonesian areas gradually adopted Islam, and it was the dominant religion in Java and Sumatra by the end of the 16th century. For the most part, Islam overlaid and mixed with existing cultural and religious influences, which shaped the predominant form of Islam in Indonesia, particularly in Java. The first regular contact between Europeans and the peoples of Indonesia began in 1512, when Portuguese traders, led by Francisco Serrão, sought to monopolize the sources of nutmeg, cloves, and cubeb pepper in Maluku. Dutch and British traders followed. In 1602 the Dutch established the Dutch East India Company (VOC) and became the dominant European power. Following bankruptcy, the VOC was formally dissolved in 1800, and the government of the Netherlands established the Dutch East Indies as a nationalized colony. Struggle for National Independence For most of the colonial period, Dutch control over the archipelago was tenuous outside of coastal strongholds; only in the early 20th century did Dutch dominance extend to what was to become Indonesia's current boundaries. Despite major internal political, social and sectarian divisions during the Indonesian National Revolution, Indonesians, on the whole, found unity in their fight for independence. Japanese occupation during World War II ended Dutch rule, and encouraged the previously suppressed Indonesian independence movement. A later UN report stated that four million people died in Indonesia as a result of famine and forced labor during the Japanese occupation. Two days after the surrender of Japan in August 1945, Sukarno, an influential nationalist leader, declared independence and was appointed president. The Netherlands tried to reestablish their rule, and the resulting conflict ended in December 1949, when in the face of international pressure, the Dutch formally recognized Indonesian independence (with the exception of the Dutch territory of West New Guinea, which was incorporated into Indonesia following the 1962 New York Agreement, and the UN-mandated Act of Free Choice of 1969). Suharto and the Rise of the New Order Sukarno moved Indonesia from democracy towards authoritarianism, and maintained his power base by balancing the opposing forces of the military and the Communist Party of Indonesia (PKI). An attempted coup on 30 September 1965 was countered by the army, who led a violent anti-communist purge, during which the PKI was blamed for the coup and effectively destroyed. Around 500,000 people are estimated to have been killed. The head of the military, General Suharto, outmaneuvered the politically weakened Sukarno, and was formally appointed president in March 1968. His New Order administration was supported by the US government, and encouraged foreign direct investment in Indonesia, which was a major factor in the subsequent three decades of substantial economic growth. However, the authoritarian "New Order" was widely accused of corruption and suppression of political opposition. Transitional Era Towards Democracy Indonesia was the country hardest hit by the late 1990s Asian financial crisis. This led to popular protest against the New Order which led to Suharto's resignation in May 1998. In 1999, East Timor voted to secede from Indonesia, after a twenty-five-year military occupation that was marked by international condemnation of repression of the East Timorese. Since Suharto's resignation, a strengthening of democratic processes has included a regional autonomy program, and the first direct presidential election in 2004. Political and economic instability, social unrest, corruption, and terrorism slowed progress, however, in the last five years the economy has performed strongly. Although relations among different religious and ethnic groups are largely harmonious, sectarian discontent and violence has occurred. A political settlement to an armed separatist conflict in Aceh was achieved in 2005. The Al Qaeda and the Illuminati The ever increasing political and economic instability, social unrest, corruption, and terrorism since 1998 until 2012 resulted in the unrest of several ideological groups spread across Indonesia which attempted to rebel against the legitimate Indonesian government and established their own nations at their own terms. The first group was radical Islamic freedom fighters bent on establishing an Islamic Caliphate across the Southeast Asian archipelago. Its members called themselves as the Islamic Liberation Movement, which was known to be fully supported by Al Qaeda. The other group was the insidious pro-Zionist organization known as the Wings of Freedom which was funded by the Illuminati. Its purpose is to establish a secular nation across the Southeast Asian Archipelago which supported the Zionist movement. As both groups exploited the commoners, entrepreneurs, politicians, and military officers alike, Indonesia once again became the battleground between the most powerful organizations on earth which proved catastrophic to its political, economic, and demographic stability. Disastrous horizontal conflicts occurred across Indonesia as the Muslims who fought for the Islamic Liberation Movement and the Christians who fought for the Wings of Freedom clashed in almost every territories. The legitimate Indonesian government was toppled from power by the intense pressure brought by both groups in 2012. Virtually, there were no safe zones in Indonesia. Cities and villages turned to ruins. Buildings and houses turned to rubble. Factories and farms turned to ashes. Nothing was left as the result of the conflict. Waves after waves of refugees fled to the neighboring nations of Malaysia, Singapore, the Philippines, Papua New Guinea, and Australia to find peace. The Foundation of Indonesia Baru During this perilous moment, a powerful and charismatic leader emerged in the devastated Indonesian capital city of Jakarta. Anantaviriya Kandaka had been an ordinary school teacher for a couple of years before he became such powerful leader. As a teacher who still held the beliefs of a new Indonesia which was harmonious, prosperous, and powerful, he held speeches in many ruined cities and villages, rallied the survivors to his cause, united the people under his banner, and created a new nation of his dream. On a historical Friday, on 17 August 2012, during the supposed 67th anniversary for the Republic of Indonesia, Anantaviriya Kandaka gave a memorable speech in front of fifty members of his loyalists among the ruined stadium of Gelora Bung Karno. They listened the declaration of independence and the foundation of Indonesia Baru which were spoken by their leader in under the sun. They inaugurated their leader as their head of state and head of government altogether, as well as their emperor. It was the time when the Monarchy of Indonesia Baru was born. Indonesia Baru, Present Day On Tuesday, September 4, 2012, the pro-Republican masses led by Yusuf Salam held a massive demonstration in front of the House of Parliament and demanded that the Monarchy be dismissed and a Republic be established in Indonesia Baru. Emperor Anantaviriya Kandaka wisely gave up his position as emperor of Indonesia and became the president of Indonesia Baru, following his decision to please his people. Following the transition, his people rejoiced and loved him so much. New Pacific Order Ever since its establishment, the Monarchy of Indonesia Baru had been visited by numerous delegates from the world's greatest alliances, such as the NPO (New Pacific Order), the GATO (Global Alliance and Treaty Organization), the CSN (Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations), and the GDA (Global Democratic Alliance) to offer their invaluable assistance. Instead of joining a particular alliance in a hurry, Emperor Anantaviriya Kandaka decided to carefully find detailed information about such alliances and consider to join the alliance which could fit best for his nation and his people. A week after the establishment of the Monarchy of Indonesia Baru, an independent non-profit organization known as the the IBSG (Indonesia Baru Survey Group) held a public poll to 500 working citizens regarding their favorite alliance. Such public poll indicated that about 60% of the respondents favored the NPO over other alliances for their great organization, proud history, and global influence, as well as its promise to protect their nation in the future. On Sunday, September 8, 2012, the Republic of Indonesia Baru applied for the NPO membership after the majority of its people asked President Anantaviriya Kandaka to join the NPO in a political press conference in the Presidential Palace. However, the NPO granted such request after President Anantaviriya Kandaka passed a week of application process and membership examination, which made the Republic of Indonesia Baru becoming a full member of the New Pacific Order. Geography The Republic of Indonesia Baru is located in the westernmost part of the island of Java. It borders the vast Java Sea to its north, the narrow Sunda Strait to its west, the deep Indian Ocean to its south, and the fertile central western part of Java to its east. Its location is extremely strategic for international trade between the ports of Singapore to its north and the ports of Australia to its south. Its strategic position contributes to its booming economy and affluent population. Its natural terrain even makes it more strategic as a nation which relies itself in farming, fishing, lumbering, and mining activities. Its fertile plains allow grains to be harvested in abundance every year by its farmers. Its warm waters allow fish to be caught in abundance every day by its fishers. Its lush forests allow lumbers to be collected in abundance every month by its carpenters. Finally, which is most important, its soil contains an almost endless amount of gold and silver beneath it. Most of its terrain in the north consists of lowlands and swamps, while most of its terrain in the center consists of plains and forests, and most of its terrain in the south consists of highlands and mountains. Such wonderful terrain that it has has been naturally shaped since thousands of years ago until now, thanks to its warm climate as it lies around the area known as the Equator. Warm temperature affects its plains, waters, forests, and soil, eventually gives it a natural privilege as a prosperous nation. File:Indo_baru_lowlands.PNG|''The great swamps near Cibuaya.'' File:Indo baru plains.PNG|''The great forests near Cimarga.'' File:Indo baru pangrango.PNG|''The great Mount Pangrango near Sukabumi.'' Politics The Republic of Indonesia Baru is a republic. The president has the role as the head of state, while the prime minister acts as the head of government, and the departmental ministers have the role as the assistance of the prime minister. The president is elected directly by the people every 5 years, while the prime minister is elected by the president every 5 years, and the departmental ministers are elected by the prime minister every 5 years. A president, a prime minister, and the departmental ministers can only serve in the government a maximum of 2 consecutive 5-year terms. There are two chambers of legislature, such as the House of Representatives and the House of Senators. The House of Representatives consists of 100 members, and the House of Senators consists of 50 members. The House of Representatives has the primary function to discuss the aspirations of the people they represent and pass them to the House of Senators. The House of Senators has the primary function to discuss the aspirations from the House of Representatives and make new national laws regarding such aspirations. The members of both chambers are elected by the people every 5 years. The judicial branch holds the highest authority in the Republic of Indonesia Baru, as it is recognized as the nation of law and order, where law and order apply to everyone regardless of their age, gender, ethnic, religion, and position. The Supreme Court in the highest court. The High Court is responsible to the Supreme Court. The National Court is responsible to the High Court. The members of these judicial courts are elected by the president every 5 years. Economics The Republic of Indonesia Baru maintains a booming agricultural, seafaring, forestry, and mining industry, thanks to its strategic position, terrain, and climate. Although it produces tons of coal, fish, gems, lead, lumber, marble, oil, and wine for domestic needs, the biggest revenue comes from the almost endless amount of gold and silver found beneath the soil. There are many large compounds of gold and silver mines around Mount Pangrango located across its southwestern territory. Such combination of natural resources helps it to maintain its infrastructure development, while at the same time, produce two other resources: the microchips and the fine jewelries to support its technological edge and population happiness. Its government operates public-owned companies to handle all resources which are vital to the needs of everyone's life, such as coal, fish, gold, oil, and silver. Meanwhile, private-owned companies handles all resources which takes the role as the secondary needs of everyone's life, such as gems, lead, lumber, marble, and wine. Such strategic resource division between the public sector and the private sector enables its government to prevent all of the people from starvation. Its strategic location between the ports of Singapore to its north and the ports of Australia to its south makes it extremely profitable for any international trades between Asia and Australia. Almost every trade conducted between Asia and Australia by every nation on earth has to make a short transit in its western and northern ports, eventually increasing its treasury in just a short time. The latest international statistics released by the United Nations in 2012 estimated that 50% of its gross domestic product is derived from its trading activities, while 30% comes from its gold and silver mining activities, and the remaining 20% comes from its booming agricultural, seafaring, and forestry industry. Demographics The Republic of Indonesia Baru is one of the most diverse nations in the known world in terms of races, ethnics, religions, and cultures. Its national motto, "Bhinneka Tunggal Ika", describes such diversity. The motto was taken from the ancient Sanskrit phrase which means "Unity in Diversity". Although it has various races, ethnics, religions, and cultures, most of its people can live peacefully in harmony and coexistence, thanks to its leader who always encourages high tolerance between the primordial groups. There are no primordial groups which can dominate the others, as all primordial groups experience the same treatment. The Chinese make up of 40% of total population. There are ethnic differences between the Chinese themselves, with the majority of them belong to Hakka and Canton people. The Malays make up of 30% of total population. There are ethnic differences between the Malays themselves, with the majority of them belong to Sundanese and Javanese people. The Indians make up of 15% of total population. There are ethnic differences between the Indians themselves, with the majority of them belong to Aryan and Dravidian people. About 15% of total population is dominated by the Indo-Caucasians. They are the descendants of their European or Arabian ancestors who once married with the Chinese, the Malays, and the Indians. Based on the latest national statistics, there are 30% Buddhists, 25% Muslims, 20% Christians, and 15% Catholics, and 10% Hindus. Such religious plurality defines that no religious groups can dominate the others. However, certain people in every ethnic group, such as some Chinese, Malays, and Indians still hold on to their traditional cultures of which they value the most. Unfortunately, most Indo-Caucasians refuse to embrace any traditional cultures due to their cultural and identity ambiguity. A person with a Chinese father and a European mother, for example, will face obstacles to choose a traditional culture. It is the reason why a lot of Indo-Caucasians prefer to live by their own rules. File:Indo baru buddhists.PNG|''The Buddhists pray in a temple.'' File:Indo baru christians.PNG|''The Christians pray in a church.'' File:Indo baru muslims.PNG|''The Muslims pray in front of a mosque.'' Cultures The Republic of Indonesia Baru is the home of various cultures, mainly Chinese culture, Malay culture, Indian culture, and Western culture due to its culturally diversified population. While most Indo-Caucasians decline to embrace any traditional cultures and incline to embrace Western culture, the Indians still embrace traditional Indian culture, while the Malays still embrace traditional Malayan culture, and finally, the Chinese still embrace traditional Chinese culture. Days by days, months by months, years by years, due to extremely intensive interactions between the existing cultural groups, there are extremely intensive acculturation between the existing cultures. Many people embrace more than one culture, while the others attempt to mix all cultures altogether into a single culture, and the rest try to take all good things from all cultures to put them in their own original cultures, which makes no culture become dominant over others. In the end, all of these different cultures converge into a single culture which represents diversity within the nation - the culture of Indonesia Baru. File:Indo baru lion dance.PNG|''The Chinese lion dance.'' File:Indo_baru_pheasant_dance.PNG‎|''The Malay pheasant dance.'' File:Indo baru night club.PNG|''The Western night club in Jakarta.'' Military In the Future